


Страхи

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Радес недостоин его по все параметрам и фронтам, у них даже характеры различны - он загоняет себя больше и больше в клетку с железными прутьями.
Relationships: Damnatio Kira/Rades Spirito
Kudos: 5





	Страхи

**Author's Note:**

> КОГДА-НИБУДЬ Я НАУЧУСЬ ДАВАТЬ НАЗВАНИЯ, КОГДА-НИБУДЬ.

\- Долбаёб.

\- Блядун.

\- Насвайщик.

\- Кобель. 

\- Лошара. 

\- Было. 

\- Да как блять было! Как оно сука было?! Я тебе рожу щас переломаю! – Радес негодовал со всей ситуации, кулаки чесались врезать по противно улыбающемуся лицу, вот только задерживаться в изоляторе не ему не хотелось. Полицейский строго посмотрел на них, словно был готов в любую минуту заломить Радесу руки за спину, плечи до сих пор ныли оттого, как именно их задержали, - а это ты во всём виноват, ты виноват. 

\- Кто первый на меня с кулаками полез? – Лаер всю вину на себя брать не собирался, поэтому готов был отнекиваться до конца. 

\- Ты мне нос разбил! 

\- А у меня правый глаз из-за тебя заплыл и лицо исцарапано. 

\- А ну вы тише, - грозно сказал надзиратель, погрозив дубинкой, они тут же стихли, лишь иногда шипя друг на друга, точнее Радес шипел, а Лаер пинал того в ногу, провоцируя на агрессию. 

Если утро начиналось хорошо, даже прекрасно, впереди была вся жизнь, и столь прекрасное далеко было на расстоянии вытянутой руки, то к вечеру вся жизнь у Спирито испортилась, словно ядом полили праздничный торт – он встретил Лаера, не поделили последний говяжий доширак между собой в магазине, из-за чего начали драться. 

\- Это всё из-за тебя, пидорас. Меня раздражает твоё общество. 

\- Радес, ты думаешь нас всех не раздражает твоё общество? – Лаер говорил с милой улыбкой на лице, как льстец и лжец настоящий, отчего Спирито лишь мерзче стало – уж слишком его бесил Лаер, он практически ненавидел его. 

\- Скорее бы Дамнатио приехал, - прошептал он одними губами, но даже это тот сучок услышал, и сразу начал давить на больные места, которые никто не упомянул в адекватном состоянии: только бессмертные и идиоты так делают. 

\- Вечно прячешься за ним, как цыпленок за курицей, а вы точно встречаетесь, а он не мать твоя? Или вы фетишисты? 

Радес только посмотрел на Лаера, как на идиота: и этот человек старше его на несколько лет? Смешно даже не звучит, смешна только одна мысль, что поддевки третьеклассника могут задеть его. 

\- Или он тебя тоже ненавидит и не любит уже, просто сказать боится, поэтому скрывается за «материнской» заботой? 

Эти слова стали для Радеса словно иглы под ногти, подобные выражения в его сторону больше всего задевали, будто за живое, словно ударили в солнечное сплетение, и он больше встать не может. Радеса это не обижает, просто бесит неимоверно, именно поэтому он бросается на Лаера с кулаками, заезжая ему по лицу, прямо во второй, ещё не затекший глаз левый глаз. Лаер хватает его за волосы, а Спирито только рычит: «отпусти скотина». Звенят ключи, и нерасторопные полицейские разнимают их, грозясь увеличением штрафа, если бы Радесу было не всё равно на это, но удар в спину обязывает подчиниться. 

Они сидят в абсолютной тишине с того самого момента, у него больше нет сил на перепалку с Лаером, все размышления о том, что сказанное это только ложь и ничего больше, не может этот выродок знать больше, чем сам Радес, но с каждой минутой уверенность в этом пропадала. Он просто слишком много накручивается себя, ровно настолько же и не уверен в себе. Может, его действительно все ненавидят, человек ужасный ведь: орёт, кусается, дерётся и ничего святого – того, что есть на самую каплю в Дамнатио. 

Радес недостоин его по все параметрам и фронтам, у них даже характеры различны - он загоняет себя больше и больше в клетку с железными прутьями. 

Дамнатио приехал в полицейский участок ближе к двенадцати ночи, спустя три часа, весь запыхавшийся, явно с работы только недавно смог уйти, а Радесу стыдно даже за своё поведение, вот что-что, а совесть его редко мучила – мертвые не могут беспокоить, но иногда они стучат из гроба. За всю дорогу от полицейского участка и до машины он не посмотрел ему в глаза ни разу – боялся чего-то. Слова Лаера, что его все ненавидят, всплыли как трупы по весне, зубы стиснулись до скипа, кисти в сжатых кулаках побелели – он был готов начать драку, вот не с кем правда. 

\- Знаешь, я редко говорю о таком, как и ты тоже, но… Я действительно люблю тебя? – у Радеса голос тихий, неуверенный, словно он провинившийся школьник перед родителем, будто слова Лаера правдивыми были, и никто его давно не любит, просто прикрывают наиболее удобными методами. 

\- Что-то не так? – у Дамнатио голос холодный, как сталь, он неосознанно ёжится под их грузом, глаза отводит. 

\- Я… Я просто боюсь, что ты меня ненавидишь и просто сказать не можешь, - голос стих до шепота, Радес говорил без криков, без издёвок, в такие моменты они оба понимают, что разговор серьёзный и нужно отставить свою гордость на другой план, - я знаю, что это глупость, но не могу перестать думать об этом. 

Машина медленно остановилась на обочине, чтобы не мешать движению. Дамнатио одними пальцами касается загорелой руки Спирито, ожидая кивка – трясётся над ним, боится прикоснуться без разрешения, несмотря на то, что в отношениях они чуть больше полтора года. Радес сам накрывает руку Киры своей, мягко сжимая её, и поворачивает голову к водителю, смотря прямо в глаза. 

\- Я… - у Дамнатио даже голос дрожит, но он, не дожидаясь окончания вопроса, кивает, закрыв глаза. Дамнатио боится прикасаться и что-либо делать без стопроцентного согласия, а Радес боится остаться один. 

Кира целует его чуть выше глаза, почти в бровь – не дышит даже, переживает о разбитии столь чудного момента; сердце стучит как бешенное и руки трясутся от нервов. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя и боюсь потерять, - у Дамнатио голос теплее стал на этих словах, а Радес улыбку сдержать не может – не хищную, не безумную и отпугивающую, а настоящую, которая появляется у него так редко, он пытается спрятать её, уткнувшись в его плечо. 

Машина вновь выезжает на дорогу.


End file.
